The present disclosure relates generally to units for storage. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a base stand with a slidable drawer used to store, move and transport metal compartment bins.
Metal compartment bins and cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. The cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Cabinets and compartment bins can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. Metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. For example, metal cabinets and compartment bins have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners.
Stacking of one cabinet on top of another can be very difficult and impractical without providing some support for the bottom of the metal cabinet.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a base stand for supporting, lifting and transporting metal cabinets or storage bins which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties and others while providing improved overall results. It is also desirable to provide a base stand including a slidable drawer for providing further storage for items such as threaded rods, wire, brake lines, welding rods, as well as tools and fasteners.